Pluma, papel y sangre
by AleXieL6
Summary: Una carta muy especial con inesperadas revelaciones. # Capitulo único #


**Atención**, ninguno de los personajes de la serie de gravitation me pertenecen, todos son de Murakami Maki. Tampoco gano dinero con esto, pero si pudiera violaría a mas de un personaje...ejem... ^^U  Disfrutad del fic J

"Pluma, papel y sangre" 

**Despedida:**

Como veis, esta carta no tiene destinatario, sería ridículo creer que realmente tengo a alguien a quien dedicársela. Sin embargo, es necesaria para poder estar en paz conmigo mismo.

**Soy Tatsuha Uesugi, tengo 24 años y he decidido suicidarme.**

**¿Por qué? Son tantas cosas....pero sé que mi alma no descansará si no muestro a todo el mundo aquello que año tras año me ha ido consumiendo, durante toda mi vida.**

**Todo empezó cuando solo era un crío. Mi hermana mayor Mika iba a casarse y se iría de casa. Eiri, mi otro hermano mayor se iría con ella y su marido a Estados Unidos. Era de esperar que se olvidaran de mi, yo siempre he estado fuera de los planes de la gente que me ha rodeado.**

**Comencé a sentirme muy solo, deseaba que Eiri y Mika volvieran. Al cabo del tiempo mi deseo se cumplió, pero fue aún peor. Eiri había cambiado, mi hermano me miraba siempre con irritación y frialdad, apenas le dirigía dos palabras y ya me estaba gritando y alejándose de mi. Nuestros padres se volcaron mucho en él, trataban de hacer que Eiri volviera a ser el de siempre y que se sacara de la cabeza la idea de hacerse llamar "Yuki". Mika también estaba muy preocupada por él. Conseguí que me contara lo que ocurrió. Fue espantoso, pero me defraudó la idea de pensar que mi hermano se había rendido tan fácilmente, de que hubiera cambiado así. De todos modos nadie me escuchaba y, mucho menos él, nadie tenía tiempo para perderlo conmigo.**

**Al cabo de un par de años más "Yuki" se fue de casa y de Kyoto para convertirse en el escritor y novelista mas popular de Tokio. Pero en casa todos deseaban que volviera, aún yéndole bien seguían volcándose en él. No había nada mas en sus cabezas, yo...volvía a estar fuera de lugar.**

**Me encerré en mi mismo. Me estaba volviendo loco con tanta indiferencia, pero claro, nadie se daría cuenta, hasta que algo cambió mi vida, Ryuuichi sakuma.**

**Se convirtió en mi ídolo, fue mi primer amor. Deseaba y necesitaba  tener conmigo a alguien que me diera seguridad y confianza. Gracias a sus canciones y su talento recuperé un poquito de mi cordura. Aún así me sentía vacío.**

**De pronto, la estúpida de Ayaka, la prometida de mi hermano (el siempre reclama toda la atención), se escapó de casa y me tocó ir a buscarla.**

**Fui a casa de mi hermano, pero no estaba, así que me puse a ver un video de Nittle Grasper que encontré allí, "seguramente será del chico q vive con mi hermano, otro idiota que solo le hará caso a él", eso pensé en aquel momento.**

**Poco después alguien llamó a la puerta. Fui decidido pensado que sería Ayaka pero, al abrir, encontré a un chico de pelo rosado, tez clara y ojos violetas que me dejó de piedra.**

**No había duda, era el koibito de Eiri, se llamaba Shuichi. Lo supe después, cuando nos presentamos y entramos a ver el resto del video juntos. ¡¡Fue sorprendente!! Se parecía tanto a Sakuma-sama que me desconcertó. Me sentía confundido.**

**Entonces el me dijo que conocía personalmente a mi ídolo, al principio me sentí celoso. Ahora se porque.**

**De todos modos aquello fue otro duro golpe. Shuichi fue muy amable y me lo presentó pero.... Ryuuichi nunca quiso saber nada de mi, siempre iba tras Shuichi, él fue el único que se ganó su amistad y su confianza. Creo que sentía algo por Shuichi, hace poco también le vi llorar.**

**Con el tiempo Sakuma dejo de importarme. No conseguí la amistad de Ryuuichi, pero si la de Shu-chan. Me convertí en su confidente. Le escuché cuando se sentía triste o tenía problemas, le animé cuando su autoestima flaqueaba y reí con él cuando alcanzaba sus metas.**

**Pero, de nuevo, el destino m jugó una mala pasada. El significado de lo que sentí aquel día cuando le conocí y le gaste aquella "broma" (que terminó en desastre ya que mi hermano nos sorprendió) ahora estaba claro. Sí, sabía lo que era y lo qye había resultado ser todo este tiempo. AMOR.**

**¡¡Me había enamorado del novio de mi hermano!!**

**Sé que es injusto pero, sinceramente, traté de separarles. Provocaba sus peleas y luego me "hacía el bueno", así podía consolar a Shu-chan. Adoraba abrazarle y acariciarle el pelo. Susurrarle al oído que no se preocupara, que todo pasaría y que yo siempre estaría a su lado.**

**Pero el no me ha elegido. Hace dos días me llegó una invitación. La invitación a la boda de mi hermano y Shu-chan, creo que por eso también estaba llorando Ryuuichi, no puedo decir si era felicidad o desengaño.**

**Se que ahora todo les va bien, ya no discuten y Shu-chan no me necesita. De nuevo sobro, estoy de mas como lo he estado siempre..... Lo siento, pero no podré resistirlo, no soportaré una vez más el yugo de la soledad, así que me despido de vosotros. **

**Os deseo felicidad a todos y una vida llena de las satisfacciones que yo nunca pude encontrar.**

**Sobre todo, le deseo felicidad a mi querido Shuichi. Nunca te olvidaré y, cuando este muerto juro por todo lo que me importa que seré tu Ángel Guardián. TE AMO. Espero que mi hermano te haga feliz porque si desde el cielo o el infierno veo que te hace llorar volveré para vengarme y protegerte con mis alas, todo por amor, todo por ti.**

**Adiós.**

**Tatsuha.**

NA:

**Nas xD esta nche no podía dormir y de repente me salio esto, tuve q salir corriendo de la cama y escribirlo en papel para q no se me olvidara xDDD espero que os guste, ¿no es kawaii mi Tatsu-chan? :_)**

**-Hime- **


End file.
